Anything can happen
by Flamestar of the clans
Summary: Two apprentices fall in love at a gathering. They face new problems as there relationship grows. But they know one thing. Anything can happen when your in love.
1. Allengices

Allengices:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squrillflight

Med Cat: Jayfeather

Med Cat Apprentice: Biarlight

Warriors:

Burrfur

Dovewing

Loinblaze

Bumblestripe

Featherheart

Mousewhisker

Cherryleaf

Spottedtail

Stormheart

Lightningtail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Flameheart

Apprentices:

Treepaw

Thunderpaw

Fuzzypaw

Leafpaw

Elders:

Sandstorm

Greystripe

Shadowclan

Leader: Roanstar

Deputy: Scorchfur

Med Cat: Littecloud

Warriors:

Tigerheart

Tawnypelt

Owlclaw

Hiddenpelt

Darkstorm

Silkfur

Anglewing

Arrowheart

Strengthclaw

Appentices:

Strongpaw

Burrpaw

Sunpaw

Elders:

Crowfrost

Kinkfur

Ivytail

Riverclan

Leader: Mystystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Med cat: Willowshine

Warriors:

Lizzardheart

Perchear

Havenlight

Mintfur

Waveripple

Seafur

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw

Rippleaw

Elders:

Rushtail

Mothwing

Windclan:

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Harespring

Warriors:

Nightcloud

Hootfur

Breezepelt

Gustyfur

Stripeheart

Hazelstripe

Heathertail

Apprentices:

Brezeypaw

Honeypaw

Dirtpaw

Elders:

Whitetail


	2. Prologe

Two cats emerged from the shadows. "I have heard news about Treepaw", spoke the grumpy old medicine cat. "So have I" spoke the older golden warrior. "She may make the same mistake I did…" "Don't worry yourself is her destiny". I know Lionheart but… Her eyes clouded with worry. "She could be exiled if it happens".

"But the clans need kits Yellowfang!" "Not this way!" she hissed. And with that she sharply spun around and padded away, with a full moon hanging in the sky. That could only mean one thing. It was time for a gathering and at a gathering anything could happen.


	3. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a warning

**AN** ( I know the last chapter wars short, but it's my first story so… here is a cookie! (::) Enjoy the rest and here's chapter 1!)

Time for the gathering yowled Bramblestar. Treepaw bounded to her paws. It was her third gathering but she was very excited. Bramblestar had chosen Flameheart, Lionblaze, Cherryleaf, Cloudtail, Burrfur, Fuzzypaw, and herself. "I can't wait!" exclaimed Fuzzypaw. It was her first gathering! "They're very exciting!" replied Treepaw as they padded with the gathering patrol. "But it's a lot to take in."

The patrol quieted down as Bramblestar gave the signal for the cats to follow him across the tree bridge. Once on the island Treepaw and Fuzzypaw headed for the other apprentices. "Pst! Treepaw! Over here!" spoke a voice. "You go on a head Fuzzypaw," mewed Treepaw. Fuzzypaw shrugged and padded on.

Strongpaw! Exclaimed Treepaw. "It's good the see you again!" she said. Then Onestar called,"Let the gathering begin!" And so it did. "We have two new warriors in Windclan, Gustyfur and Hazelstripe!" Gustyfur! Hazelstripe! Cheered the cats. Bramblestar spoke next. All is well in Thunderclan. We have a new apprentice Fuzzypaw! "Fuzzypaw!" cheered the clans.

It was the same with Roanstar and Mystystar. No news except warriors or apprentices. With the leaders done talking a great chattering arose from the clans as they began to talk. "So Treepaw I was thinking…" said Strongpaw. "Will you meet me by the border tomorrow night?" "Yes!" she blurted out. "Good I'll see you there," he said as he slipped away.

"Treepaw! Time to go!" Called her father Flameheart. "Coming!" she called back. She joind the group as they headed back to Thunderclan Territory. Her heart beating with the thought of what she had just agreed to. When she returned the nest she instantly fell asleap. When she awoke she was in a grassy field. Where am I she said. You ae in Starclan poke a voice, and a ragged looking she-cat padded out of the shadows. I am Yellowfang and I have come to deliver a warning.

Whats the warning she asked. No matter how much you try some things are un avoidable. Yellowfand then vanished. What could that mean pondered Treepaw.

AN (How is it? Plz leave a review and tell me. Thanks for reading! Flamestar out!)

P.S. Flameheart is my OC and me in the story.


	4. Chapter 2 Border Encounter

Treepaw awoke with a start. She had the strangest dream. Something about a cat and… The warning she remembred! She thought over Yellowfangs words "No matter how hard you try somethings are unavoidable," She padded over to the medicine den. "Biarlight" she whispered. 'What is it said Biarlight sleeply". "I had a dream from Starclan!" "Really!" said Biarlight who seemed much more awake. Come in! Come in! "So what was it like!" asked Biarlight excitedly.

"Well I was in a field and a cat named Yellowfang came to me." "I've heard of her," said Biarlight. "Oh sorry continue." "Then she told me no matter how hard I try some things are unavoidable." "It sounds like a prophecy!" exclaimed Biarlight. "Yes but what does it mean?" said an annoyed Treepaw.

"Time for training Treepaw!" called her mentor Spottedtail. "Coming!" she called back. They met up in the training hollow with the other apprentices. "Today we will have you hunt in pairs said Burrfur Leafpaws mentor. "The pairs are Treepaw and Thunderpaw and Leafpaw and Fuzzypaw." "Treepaws group will hunt by the Shadowclan border.' "Fuzzypaws group will hunt by the lake.' "Go hunt." The two teams rushed off to hunt at their locations.

"So what should we hunt?" asked Treepaw. "We could hu- wait I smell Shadowclan." "That is correct," said a voice. A Shadowclan patrol padded into the open. "Well two apprentices about to cross the border." "We weren't going to cross!" said Thunderpaw. Just when it looked like things were about to get ugly Lightningtail bounded out of the bushes. "Go you two! Ill handle this!" The two apprentice then made there way back to cam. "Were you scared?" asked Thunderpaw softly. "N-No why?" No reason," he responded and they padded back in silence. "Could Thunderpaw have fealings for her she thought. "No she said as she pused the thought to the back of her mind. She needed her sleep, because tonight she would meet Strongpaw.


	5. AN

AN: I may discontinue this story. I will set up a poll to see if it will comtinue.


End file.
